dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Extraordinary You
Detalles thumb|250px|Extraordinary You *'Título:' 어쩌다 발견한 하루 / Eojjeoda Balgyeonhan Haroo *'Título en inglés:' Extraordinary You *'También conocido como:' Suddenly July; Ha Roo Found by Chance; Suddenly One Day; A Day Found by Chance; July Found by Chance *'Anteriormente conocido como:' 어쩌다 발견한 7월 (July Found by Chance) *'Género:' Drama, Comedia, Romance, Fantasía, Escolar *'Episodios:' 32 *'Cadena:' MBC *'Período de emisión:' 02-Octubre-2019 al 21-Noviembre-2019 *'Horario:' Miércoles y Jueves 21:00 *'Banda sonora:' Extraordinary You OST Sinopsis ¿Qué harías si descubrieras que eres, de hecho, un personaje de un cómic? ¿Y un personaje extra además de eso? Cambiar el curso de la historia, obviamente. Eun Dan Oh (Kim Hye Yoon) es una estudiante de secundaria de 17 años de una familia adinerada que sufre una afección cardíaca de por vida que inevitablemente significa que no vivirá más allá de su adolescencia. Sin embargo, cuando Dan Oh se da cuenta de que está experimentando mucho tiempo en su memoria también, ella entra en la triste herencia de otro hecho en su vida: es un personaje en un webtoon coreano que es una comedia romántica que se produce en el contexto de una academia.y todas sus acciones están predeterminadas por el artista que la dibuja. Para empeorar las cosas, descubre que solo es un personaje extra en el elenco. Con su nueva comprensión del mundo que habita, está decidida a encontrar el amor verdadero en su propia trama y eludir los planes de la autora para su personaje utilizando los destellos del guión gráfico que solo ella puede ver. Un día, ella se cae por las escaleras de la escuela y siente que su espalda toca la espalda de otro estudiante, entre un grupo de estudiantes varones. Su corazón de repente comienza a latir. Dan Oh quiere encontrar al estudiante que hizo latir su corazón. Ella finalmente encuentra y él es su compañero de clase. Es un personaje que no tiene nombre. Se acercan y Dan Oh lo nombra Ha Roo (Ro Woon). Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de relaciones *Kim Hye Yoon como Eun Dan Oh *Ro Woon como Ha Roo *Lee Jae Wook como Baek Kyung *Lee Na Eun como Yeo Joo Da *Kim Young Dae como Oh Nam Joo *Jung Geon Joo como Lee Do Hwa *Lee Tae Ri como Jin Mi Chae (Calamar Seco) Estudiantes de la Clase 2-7 *Kim Ji In como Sin Sae Mi *Kim Hyun Mok como Ahn Soo Chul *Jung Ye Nok como Kim Il Jin *Jung Mi Mi como Lee Sam Jin *Han Chae Kyung como Kim Ae Il *Kang Min Ji como Lee Ae Sam *Jung Dae Ro como Kim Yang Il *Lee Chang Shik como Park Yang Yi *Yoon Jong Bin como Lee Yang Sam *Jo Deok Hee como Presidente de clase *Oh Jong Min como Kim Bo Dong *Kim Joon Sung como Park Mo Bum *Shin Yong Ho como Shin Ba Ram *Heo Soo Bin como Wang Bit Na *Jung Ji Hyun como Han Soo Da *Lee Eun Hye como Kong Joo Hae *Pyo Hyun Jin como Namgoong Dan Bal *Han Myung Hwan como Kang Chul Nam *Kim Tae Jung como Chae Yook In *Song Ji Woo como Park Ae Ri Familia y Profesores de los estudiantes *Uhm Hyo Sup como Eun Moo Young (Padre de Dan Oh) *Choi Jin Ho como Baek Dae Sung (Padre de Baek Kyung) *Yoo Ji Soo como Ra Hye Yeong (Madrastra de Baek Kyung) *Bae Hyun Sung como Baek Joon Hyun (Medio hermano de Baek Kyung) *Yoo Ha Bok como Oh Jae Beol (Padre de Nam Joo) *Ji Soo Won como Cha Ji Hyun (Madre de Nam Joo) *Yoon Jong Hoon como Lee Joo Hwa (Hermano mayor de Do Hwa) *Kim Jae Hwa como Profesora de Arte *Lee Yoon Sang como Director de la Escuela Producción *'Director:' Kim Sang Hyub *'Guionista: '''In Ji Hye, Song Ha Young *'Escritor original:' Moo Ryoo (webcomic) *'Compañía productora:' RaemongRaein Co. Ltd. Audiencia '''Fuente:' TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Premios *'2019 MBC Drama Awards: '''Excellence Award for an Actress in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (Kim Hye Yoon) *'2019 MBC Drama Awards: 'Viewers’ Choice for Drama of the Year *'2019 MBC Drama Awards: 'Best New Actress (Kim Hye Yoon) *'2019 MBC Drama Awards: '''Best New Actor (Ro Woon & Lee Jae Wook) Curiosidades * Basado en el Webtoon 'July Found by Chance' de Moo Ryoo. * La primera lectura de guión tuvo lugar a finales de Mayo de 2019. * El día 10 de Octubre de 2019, el drama no fue emitido debido al partido de Corea del Sur VS. Sierra Leona, sin embargo los episodios 7 y 8 fueron emitidos el día anterior. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Daum *HanCinema *Asian Wiki Galería Extraordinary You-MBC-2019-01.jpeg Extraordinary You-MBC-2019-02.jpeg Extraordinary You-MBC-2019-03.jpg Extraordinary You-MBC-2019-04.jpg Extraordinary You-MBC-2019-05.jpg Extraordinary You-MBC-2019-06.jpg Extraordinary You-MBC-2019-07.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2019 Categoría:MBC Categoría:Drama Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Romance Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Escolar Categoría:De 25 a 39 episodios